Shadow's Little Secret 2: Shadow's Other Ability
by HiImawalrus
Summary: Shadow first shows her new ability to Sonic. Then she shows it to her friends.
1. Another Secret About Shadow

It was Sonic and Shadow's anniversary, the day when they first met in Station Square. For the day, Sonic took Shadow to the park, where they found a beautiful field of flowers and stayed there all afternoon. Shadow was wearing her red skirt and black shoes, but she still wore her red eye shadow, which somehow gets Sonic turned on a lot. And no, she was not wearing a shirt, for her chest hair covers her breasts. Then at night, they went up a hill to look at the stars, while Shadow cuddled him the whole time.

"Mm..." Shadow slightly moaned as Sonic wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." Shadow said, softly. She began nibbling on his ear, making him murr and smile.

"I love you too." Sonic replied. While Shadow wasn't looking, Sonic took out a little box from his quills and hid it behind his back.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Shadow asked, thinking that Sonic hurt his arm.

"Shadow," Sonic said, "You know that I love you, and I will always be there for you. Well, this is the perfect time to ask this, so..." He held out the little box in front of Shadow and opened it up. Suddenly, Shadow started to cry in joy. The box held a little ring, with a green emerald in the middle. On the bottom, it said, "To my handsome / beautiful Shadow."

"Sonic...oh my god!" Shadow smiled and continued crying from being so happy.

"Will you marry me?" Sonic said, as he bent down on one knee.

"YES! YES! YES! OH GOD, YES!" Shadow shouted, while she hugged Sonic tight and kissed him passionately. Sonic held her close and kissed back with equal passion. He grabbed Shadow's left hand and the ring slid on her finger, a perfect fit. He fondled her chest hair that covered her breasts, causing Shadow to moan softly in the kiss. She grabbed the hand and said, "Wait, Sonic...I want my engagement present back home."

"Sure thing, baby." Sonic scooped Shadow in his arms and ran from the hill to their brick house, Shadow's house, or "their" house. Six months ago, Sonic abandoned his old wood house and moved in with her. Shadow was so happy and didn't mind one bit.

He turned the knob, opened the door, and went inside, with Shadow still in his arms. He closed the door and walked down the hallway to their bedroom, with the new king size bed, just for the two of them. Sonic gently settled Shadow on the bed and walked away. He knew she was making little whimpers from being lonely. Sonic walked to the window and closed the red curtains, so no one will see what's going on. He now climbed on the bed on top of Shadow, who lied down on the pillow. Sonic smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her deeply. Shadow kissed him back with equal passion while rubbing the base of his tail, which was his sensitive spot, making him moan softly. Sonic's hand took out her breasts from the chest hair and fondles them playfully. His head lowered to suck on her right breast, which was his usual favorite spot to suckle on. Shadow pulled down her skirt, her panties along with it, and opened her legs.

"Give me my engagement present┘" Shadow said, "and I'll give you yours."

Sonic grinned and flipped Shadow over, making him on the bed and Shadow on top of him. Her butt was facing his head and Sonic groped it playfully. She squeaked from the grope and groped him back, between his legs. Sonic jumped a little and moaned in pleasure, "Ugh..." His thick cock was peeking out from his hiding place in front of Shadow, and she giggled. She grabbed it and took it in her mouth, sucking deeply.

"Shadow, I┘Oh! Oohh!" Sonic moaned and quickly started to lick around Shadow's pussy.

"Mmm┘" Shadow moaned while sucking on his dick, rubbing it with her moist tongue. Sonic continued sucking on her pussy, while his tongue slides in her, tasting her. Shadow let go of his cock and moaned loudly when she felt his tongue, "Ahh!"

"Shadow, my love, please don't stop." Sonic begs and began licking around her clit. Shadow had another idea. She rolled off of Sonic, which gave him a puzzled look and whimpered a little from his cock throbbing.

"I think you should know another power I can do." Shadow giggled and smirked at him while kissing his cheek and scratching his ears softly. "All you have to do is close your eyes and let me do the rest."

Sonic murred from the scratching and closed his eyes like she said and waited for what will happen next, as he felt Shadow's hand touch his body. Suddenly, he felt something heavy on his chest, and his crotch felt a little breezy. He promised himself to not open his eyes until Shadow said so.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." Shadow said. Sonic opened his┘or her eyes, and gasped, as she changed from a he to a she. She had the same breast size as Shadow's, peach colored, and well rounded with cute, pink nipples. Between her legs was her pink, bald pussy.

"Shadow, what the hell happened to me?" Sonic shouted, but then covered her mouth from now having a girl voice.

"I also have the power to change someone else into the opposite gender." Shadow answered. She raised her left hand and the usual flash of light was around her, changing into a guy. He started to suck on Sonic's neck while rubbing her sides. He said, "And this time, I'm doing all the work."

"Shadow┘" Sonic moaned his name in pleasure. Shadow's head sank lower to her breasts and sucked on her left breast and caressed the right. Sonic closed her eyes and moaned louder, "So this is what it feels like having your breasts sucked. Oh, Shadow, that feels so good! Ohh!"

Shadow's free hand traveled lower to Sonic's crotch and rubbed her clit. Sonic gripped the bed sheets and moaned loudly.

"SHADOW! AHH!" She moans as Shadow's head sank lower to lick her pussy. Her hand rested on his head and she said, "I┘I never knew...ahh...what pleasure for...ahh...girls felt like. But now...ohh...I know, and it feels so good! Ahh! Ohh!"

Shadow's fingers rubbed Sonic's pussy, before they slid inside her, causing Sonic to moan out in the room from the weird, but exciting feeling and grabbed her own breasts, "AHHH! GOD SHADOW!"

Shadow sat up and kissed Sonic. She licked around his lips, wanting to taste herself. He took out his cock and positioned himself in front of Sonic. He asked, "You ready?"

"Yes." Sonic nodded. Shadow took her legs and rested them on his shoulders. He positioned himself and began entering inside her, slowly. Sonic moaned loudly from the new feeling, "Oh┘oh my┘ohh!"

Shadow thrusts further into Sonic, making her grip the bed sheets below her and she howled in pain and pleasure.

"Yeah, it hurts the first time. Just relax, my love." Shadow said and sucked on her breasts again to distract the pain. Sonic relaxed and moaned in pleasure. A minute later, she wrapped her legs around Shadow's waist and pushes him deeper with her legs. The pain was gone, and Sonic was whimpering from Shadow not moving.

"Fuck me, Shadow. Fuck me hard." Sonic begged. Shadow smiled and held onto Sonic's hips, while thrusting in and out of her, hard. Sonic moaned loudly in pleasure, "Shadow! Ohh! More! More!"

"Ahh! Ahh! Mm...Sonic!" Shadow moaned, as Sonic started to get tight around him. "So this is what being on top feels like. I've been missing out."

"Me too." Sonic giggled and arches her back in pleasure. She cups her breasts with her hands, but Shadow pulled them away to replace them with his own hands and he began to suck on her breasts again. Sonic arches her back and moans from Shadow's actions, "Shadow...Shadow...oh fuck...oh fuck yes...harder, Shadow...please take me!"

"Unnh unnh unnh!" Shadow kept playing with her breasts as he pushed harder for Sonic.

"Ahh...Shadow, faster, please!" Sonic begged. Shadow nodded and moved faster for her. She started squirming uncontrollably on the bed and began moaning the rhythm, "Oh┘Shadow┘Oh┘Shadow┘Oh┘Shadow!"

Two minutes later, Sonic was moving up and down on top of her lover. Shadow was holding onto her waist, while thrusting upwards. "Ah┘Ah Ahh!" Sonic moved faster and moaned.. "Oh god┘oh fuck┘I'm coming!"

Before Shadow could respond, he couldn't hold it in any longer and let it go.

"AHH! SHADOW!"

"S-SONIC!"

Outside the house, Espio and his friend were walking past by it, until they heard a lot of screaming coming from inside Shadow's home. "You stay here." He said to his friend. He ran through the house (running through the door) and ran over to the bedroom. Moans and screams of excitement were heard in the room. During their orgasm, the door flew open, and Espio was in his battle pose.

"Hang on, I'll save you, Shadow!" Espio shouted. After he jumped inside, his mouth was dropped open and he was freaked out. "Oh fuck┘"

Shadow looked at Espio, and Sonic's eyes widened at her uninvited guest. "Espio, why are you here?" Shadow asked.

"Well, you were screaming, and I thought you were in trouble. I heard it while I was walking past your house. You're a real screamer." Espio smirked and looked at Sonic. "And someone tell me what happened to him┘or her."

"It's an ability I can do. I can change someone else's gender besides my own." Shadow explained.

"Even mine?" Espio asked. Shadow nodded, and Espio understood.

Suddenly, he heard a voice outside, "Espio, what's going on up there, sugah?"

"Uh┘it's nothing!" He shouted back out the window. Shadow and Sonic were really confused.

"Oh┘I should tell you something." Espio said. He blushed before he continued, "I got a new girlfriend."

"That's awesome." Shadow smiled. "Since when?"

"About 2 months or so." Espio replied and looked out the window. "I should get back outside. I don't want her to worry."

"Thanks for coming over to protect me, but there isn't any trouble here." Shadow smirked at Espio.

"I can see that. Now, I shall be leaving." He left the bedroom and left the house, then continued walking with his girlfriend.

Sonic pulled Shadow's cock out of her dripping pussy and cuddled next to him. She said, "I'm tired. If you don't mind, I want my old body back."

Shadow smiled and told Sonic to close her eyes again. She did what he said, and felt the hand touch her chest. Her chest felt light and his crotch didn't feel breezy anymore. She┘or he opened his eyes and smiled, as he changed to his normal gender. He pulled the covers over him and Shadow and slept until it was day. 


	2. An Unordinary Day For Tails

"Shadow, wake up!" Sonic shouted. It was two in the morning, and Shadow was having those bad dreams again. She was also kicking and screaming, until she opened her eyes. She looked up at Sonic.

"I had one of those dreams again." She was shivering from shock and couldn't stop.

"Shhh..." Sonic comforted her by rubbing her back quills and nibbled gently on her ear, "It was just a dream. Calm down, sweetie."

Shadow smiled and sighed from the rubbing and nibbling. She then yawned, as she was tired. "Let's go back to bed"  
It was seven AM, and the day started with rough knocking at the door. Shadow was the first to get up, as she lazily got out of bed and walked down the hall to answer the damn door. She was going to turn the knob, until the Chaotix again burst threw the door.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING RIP YOUR HEADS OFF!" Shadow shouted.

"Dammit, Vector," Sonic ran to where Shadow was and groaned, "you've got to tell Charmy to stop doing that. From now on, we're making you pay for the doors. Today's payment is $100.00. Now, pay up, or I'll raise the price."

Vector reached for his wallet and paid the exact money Sonic wanted. Vector groaned. He now only has $1.00 left in his wallet. He hit Charmy in the head, "Thanks a lot, idiot! We're broke because of you!"

"I'm sorry." Charmy frowned.

"So," Shadow said, "Why are you here so early in the morning?"

"You see, Espio was at your house last night and told me the whole story, and I was wondering," Vector blushed very red, "If you could change us into girls?"

"Absolutely not." Shadow replied. "I will not use my powers on unimportant things."

"But we've been waiting all night for this!" Vector whined. "Plleeaassee?"

Shadow growled and said, "Fine, but this is definitely a waste of my powers."

She put his hand on Vector's chest. One minute later, Vector was┘a very not-so-well looking woman. "HOLY SHIT! I GOT BOOBS!" Vector yelled in a not-so-well girl voice. "Espio, you got to see┘this? Where the hell did he go?"

Outside the house, Espio heard Vector, and ran back in the house. "Sorry┘um, I needed to┘take a piss."

"A piss? Outside?" Vector asked.

"Ugh┘just forget it."

Shadow looked outside and saw what Espio was really doing. A batgirl was looking around outside and then saw Shadow. She waved at her, and Shadow grinned at Espio and said, "If you were taking a piss, then who's that?"

"Uh┘" Espio sighed, "She's my girlfriend." He yelled for her to come over. She went inside the house and waved at all of his friends and they waved back.

"My name's Amethyst." She said. She was a black bat with short bangs in front of her face, and had eyes that were the color of amethyst gems. She had dark pink lipstick and red eye shadow for make-up. She had a suit just like Rouge's, except it was purple, the chest part was a pink and blue flower, and her legs were exposed. She also had flowers on the end of her boots. Her wings were sky blue and they sparkled whenever she walks, from having glitter on her wings. On her neck was a circular, gold locket with an emerald in the middle.

She grabbed Espio's neck and gave him a noogie on the head. He chuckled and said, "You know that gives me headaches."

"That was for spilling that chilidog on me yesterday." Amethyst smirked.

"Chilidog? WHERE!" Sonic said in excitement and ran around the kitchen.

"He's obsessed with chilidogs, as you can see." Shadow explained.

"Really? Me too." Amethyst smiled.

"I'm gonna go make one right now!" Sonic set up the stove and cooked the dog and the chili. After a long wait, he was done and ate the chilidog in one bite.

"We wait for almost ever and he eats it in one bite?" Amethyst asked.

Shadow sighed in happiness as she kept staring at Sonic. He had a bit of chili on his nose, and Shadow licked it off. Sonic blushed after that. He said, "Hey, not in front of our friends, ok?"

Shadow stuck her tongue at him and chuckled, and then walked to the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and groaned in the bathroom. "Dammit, not now. Oh please, not now."

Sonic heard the groan and ran to the bathroom door. "Shadow, you ok?"

"I'm fine." Shadow answered. There was a flash of light at the other side, and then it faded. She opened the door and walked out as a guy. He whispered in Sonic's ear about the "monthly curse".

"Oh┘that." Sonic shivered in disgust.

Amethyst had a puzzled look on her face. "Wait, weren't you a girl before?"

"Oh, you don't know that I can change genders?" Shadow asked.

"No, I don't."

"Well, now you do." Shadow walked to the fridge to get an apple. Amethyst smirked and stared at Shadow.

"Hey, Shadow," Vector said, "I really need to get back to detective work, so can you change me back into a guy?"

"PLEASE CHANGE HER BACK! SHE'S SO DAMN UGLY!" Charmy shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Vector smacked Charmy on the head again.

"Ow! Um┘never mind."

Shadow chuckled and he put his hand on Vector's chest again. One minute later, she was a guy again. "Thanks. I could never balance with extra weight on my chest." Vector joked. Finally, the Chaotix and Amethyst walked out of the house. Amethyst took one more glance at Shadow and looked at him with the pervert-grin. Shadow shivered, and then ignored it, as he nibbled on Sonic's shoulder.

A week later, The Chaotix split up and told their friends about Shadow. Then, the story around Station Square grew and grew┘ 

The bathroom was hot and steamy. The shower was on, and under the showerhead, were two heated hedgehogs making out. They were making a racket of moans and grunts, as they rubbed against each other. Sonic gently pushed Shadow on the wall and started to nibble on his neck, while he rubbed their erections together.

"Ahh!" They both moaned from the action. Sonic continued rubbing against him and groped him gently all over his body. Shadow moaned loudly after Sonic groped gently on his cock, "Ohhh!"

Sonic smiled as he saw the handsome figure close to him. His hand went further down to fondle his balls. "Ahh, Sonic! I'm gonna cum!" Shadow cried out. Sonic's hand went down further to his little entrance and inserted two fingers in Shadow's tight butt. He fingered Shadow deeply and gently.

Tails was passing by the house, when suddenly he heard loud moans and groans. He thought Shadow was in trouble, so he dashed through the door (opening it first) and ran towards the bathroom door. He opened the shower curtain and shouted, "I'll save┘you?"

"FINGER ME HARDER, SONIC! OH YES!" Shadow moaned loudly. Then, he saw Tails and screamed, while holding Sonic close.

"TAILS? What the hell are you doing here!" Sonic asked.

"I thought┘I thought┘um, what are you two doing to each other?"

'Oh shit,' Sonic thought, 'he still doesn't know about sex yet.'

Shadow turned off the water and walked out of the shower. He sat on the toilet seat and said, "Maybe I should give you a little talk about the birds and the bees."

So, for a half-hour, Shadow was telling Tails about the birds and the bees. Tails' breathing was getting heavier after staring at Shadow's cock through the time. Shadow was surprised that Tails got a hard-on after talking. He stood up and whispered in Sonic's ear, as he had an idea. Sonic grinned and said, "Shadow, you're naughty."

"I know I am." Shadow took Tails' and Sonic's hands and took them down the hallway to the bedroom. He settled them on the king-bed and crawled in front of them. He started to make out with Sonic and fondled Tails' chest fluff. Suddenly, Sonic flipped Shadow over so he could be on top. Shadow squeaked from the action and let Sonic take him. He pulled Tails close and started to rub on Tails' belly.

"S-Shadow, what are you d-doing?" Tails asked, as he was nervous.

"Just relax, you'll like it a lot. Soon, you'll learn to love it." Shadow's hand rubbed lower to Tails' erection and rubbed it softly.

"Ahh! Shadow, it feels funny!" Tails moaned. Shadow smiled and started stroking the four-inch dick.

'Hmm┘not bad for an eight-year-old.' Shadow thought. He took it in his mouth and sucked on it deeply.

"Ahhh!" Tails moaned loudly. While Shadow was giving Tails a blowjob, Sonic got in position and thrust slowly inside Shadow.

"Mmmph!" Shadow's moans were muffled from the cock in his mouth. He wrapped his legs around Sonic's waist and pushed him deeper. Sonic started in a steady movement, and Tails hand gripped Shadow's head, wanting more.

"Close your eyes, Tails." Shadow requested, after he took Tails' member out of his mouth. Tails closed his eyes, not knowing what is going to happen. Suddenly, his chest got a little heavy, and his crotch felt breezy. When he opened his eyes, he gasped, as he was now a girl.

"So this is your new power everyone's been talking about?" she asked.

"Everyone?" Shadow asked and moaned at the same time when Sonic moved in and out of his ass roughly. Sonic reached over and rubbed Tails' pussy, and she moaned out.

Tails answered and moaned at the same time, "Yeah┘ahh┘after you showed the Chaotix your ability┘ahh┘they've been spreading the word┘ohh┘to everyone in Station Square┘ahh! Everyone's going to...ah...chase after you and...ahh...ask you the same question...ohh...over and over...ahhh!"

Shadow pushed Sonic off and raised his right arm. The flash of light around Shadow faded, and he was now a she. She grabbed Tails and let her sit on her face. She started to lick around Tail's pussy.

"Ah! Shadow!" Tails moaned loudly. Sonic thrusts inside Shadow's wet pussy and started thrusting in and out, while fondling with Tails' small breasts.

"Ahh┘ohh, Shadow!" Sonic moaned, as Shadow started to get tight around him. "pant pant So fucking tight!" He took Tails' breasts in his hand and sucked on her right breast and caressed her other breast. Shadow sucked on Tails' pussy while her tongue explores her inner walls.

"Sonic, push harder!" Shadow yelled.

"Mmph! Mmmph!" Sonic's moans were muffled from Tails' nipple in his mouth, as he went harder. The bed shook violently from Sonic's hard thrusting, and Tails was going to climax any minute.

"Shadow, I┘I┘Ahhh!" Tails couldn't hold it any longer and orgasms in Shadow's mouth.

"Ahhh! Sonic!" Shadow also orgasms on Sonic's cock.

"Ahh, Shaaddooww, Ahhh!" Sonic moaned, from after Shadow's orgasm, it reached him to the limit and exploded in Shadow's pussy.

Tails rolled off of Shadow and breathed heavily. She looked at him and said, "That was┘amazing."

"It sure was." Shadow raised her left arm, and turned into a guy. He wrapped his arms around Tails and cuddled her. Sonic pulled out and wrapped his arms around Shadow and cuddled him as well. Shadow kissed Sonic good night and fell asleep.

Out the window, a mysterious person was watching them and made a grin on her face. It was over now, so she ran off into the lighted city. 


	3. The Party

In the morning, Tails asked Shadow if she could change back to her original gender. Shadow nodded and changed Tails into a guy with his hand. Tails was happy again and waved goodbye to Shadow and Sonic, as he put his shoes and gloves on and walked out of the front door.

Shadow yawned and raised his right arm to change into a girl. After that, she walked in the bathroom so she could put her make-up on. She rubbed the red lipstick on her lips and rubbed eye shadow on her eyelids.

"You forgot something, Shadow." Sonic said. He walked over to her and gave a lick on the cheek. Shadow giggled and licked back.

"We're going to have a party today." Shadow said.

"Why a party?" Sonic asked.

"So we can tell everyone that we're getting married." Shadow was setting up the table with dishes, glasses, and napkins. "I'm going to call our friends right now." She picked up the phone and dialed Rouge's number.

Ring Ring

Rouge the Bat picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?"

"Rouge! Hi!" Shadow yelled.

"Hey Shadow, how's it going with Sonic?"

"It's going good. So anyway, I'm having a party today at my house. Do you want to come?"

"Absolutely! I'm so bored out of my damn mind!" Rouge replied.

"Ok, see you there." Shadow hanged up the phone, then she picked it up again to call everyone else: Knuckles, Amy, Tails and Cream, Big, the Chaotix, and even the Babylon gang.

Finally, she hanged up the phone and started decorating the house.  
It was the afternoon when everyone arrived. Tails and Cream were holding hands, while Cheese was next to Cream. Vector was carrying Amy in his arms. Espio and Amethyst were having a noogie fight. Jet, Wave, and Storm just walked in.

"Let's have some fun!" Jet shouted. Knuckles and Rouge were having a poke fight (which everyone thought was very weird). Big was eating most of the potato chips and was sharing some with Froggy. Everyone was just chilling, eating snacks, and playing Twister.

Meanwhile, in Sonic and Shadow's room, they were making out with each other on the bed. "Mm┘Mmph┘" Shadow moaned in the french kissing. Sonic rubbed her breasts under her chest fluff, but Shadow pushed him away and said, "Not now, Sonic, we have a party going on."

Sonic chuckled and replied, "Sorry, but you're so irresistible."

"I'll give you attention after the party, ok?" Sonic and Shadow walked out of the bedroom and to the living room, where Amethyst won a game of Twister.

"Nyahaha! I win this round!" Amethyst shouted, and then crawled off the mat. Shadow held a glass and a spoon and she tapped the spoon on the glass. Soon everyone was quiet, so Shadow can talk.

"As you know," Shadow said, "Sonic and I are together, and last week was our anniversary, the day we first met. Well, we had a little fun on our anniversary."

Jet, Wave, and Storm were giving "woots" to Shadow and Sonic.

'Perverts┘' Shadow thought, and then continued her speech, "Anyway, me and Sonic are planning something in the next three months."

There was a moment of silence, until Knuckles yelled, "C'mon! I want to know what it is!"

"Me and Sonic are getting married!" Shadow smiled at everyone and held close to Sonic, as she rubbed his chest. Soon, everyone was applauding and cheering to the couple. Shadow cupped Sonic's face with her hands and kissed him deeply. Sonic wrapped his arms around her and kissed back.

"I love you Sonic, with all my heart." Shadow said.

"I love you too Shadow, with all my heart and soul." Sonic replied.

Amethyst made a little frown and clung to Espio's arm. He smiled and petted the bat girl's head. She then looked at Shadow again and shouted, "Hey, Shadow, how about you show your new power to all of us?"

Shadow stared at the grinning bat and said, "Ok, but I'll only show you once."

Shadow put her hand on Sonic's chest. One minute later, Sonic was a girl, who was naked in front of everyone. "AHHH! DON'T LOOK!" She covered herself quickly. Shadow handed Sonic a towel, and Sonic turned away, so everyone can see her butt. She didn't want everyone except Shadow looking at her breasts and her pussy. She wrapped the towel around herself, and when she looked back, everyone, even the girls, were drooling at Sonic's ass.

"Change me into a girl again!" Tails yelled.

"Change me into a guy!" Amy shouted.

"Change me into a tranny!" Wave cried out. Everyone was looking at her in a weird way. She said, "Actually, never mind."

"Absolutely not!" Shadow yelled out. "No one is going to change into anything! Do you understand? I do not want to be used over unimportant things and waste my powers! Please leave this house, now!" She panted and waited for what was next to come.

"Aww, you're no fun." Storm said and walked to the front door. Soon, everyone left through the door. Amethyst took a glance at Shadow and gave her that pervert-grin again, and then walked out of the house, shutting the door behind her. Sonic and Shadow were now alone in the house. Shadow sat down on the sofa and cried. Sonic sat beside her and comforted her by saying loving thoughts and scratched gently behind her ears.

"Please leave me alone, Sonic." Shadow said. "You probably want to use me for my powers too."

"No┘" Sonic comforted Shadow more. "I would never use you. It would be wrong if I did. I love you for who you are, my precious Shadow."

She kissed Shadow's neck and held her hand. Shadow kissed back on the lips. She stared at her emerald eyes and said, "Sonic, this is why I love you. You are a very caring person."

Sonic kissed back on the lips and held her close. She tossed her towel on the floor and held her closer. She was aware that her breasts were rubbing against Shadow's breasts, which made her moan softly, "Oh Sonic┘"

Sonic looked in her ruby eyes and said, "Yes, my love?"

"Touch me, Sonic. Do whatever you can to show me that you love me." Shadow rubbed her breasts against Sonic's, and they both moaned from the feeling. Sonic's hand rubbed the slit of Shadow's pussy, and she moaned out. Shadow's hand rubbed the slit of Sonic's pussy, and she moaned out as well. Sonic continued to rub against their breasts together. Her head lowered to Shadow's crotch and started to lick around her snatch. "Oh ohhh!" Shadow caressed her own breasts and moaned loudly from Sonic's actions. Sonic crawled on top of Shadow, her butt facing her head and reached below to lick her clit. Shadow's fingers slid inside Sonic's pussy while she licked her pussy lips.

"Mmph┘" Sonic moaned while she sucked on Shadow's clit and slid two fingers in Shadow's wet pussy.

"Mmph┘aah┘" Shadow moans while sucking and fingering Sonic's snatch. Sonic sat up and crawled in front of Shadow. She raised Shadow's leg and rubbed their pussies against each other. Shadow moaned loudly in pleasure, "Ahhh, Sonic!"

"Ohh Shadow!" Sonic rubbed back and forth slowly. She held Shadow's leg in one hand and groped multiple times on Shadow's breasts with the other. She rubs harder while her thumb rubs Shadow's clit. She whispers seductively in her ear, "I'm the one doing this Shadow, how does it feel being loved and dominated like this?"

"Oh fuck┘oh god, I love it." Shadow wrapped her free leg around Sonic's waist. Sonic increased speed on the rubbing and her head lowers to suck on Shadow's breasts. Shadow gripped the sofa below her and moaned, " Faster, Sonic, rub faster!"

"Ahh┘Ah ahh ahhh!" Sonic rubbed her pussy against Shadow's faster and rougher. "Shadow, I'm losing control!"

"ME TOO SONIC! AHH!" Shadow began groping Sonic's breasts and licked her cute pink nipples.

Sonic rubbed as roughly as she can and screamed, "Ahhh, I'm cumming Shadow!"

"Ahh ahh! Me too! Come with me, Sonic!" Shadow cried out. They both arched their backs and screamed in pleasure, as they climaxed at the same time.

"Soonniicc!"

"Shhaaddooww!"

Their pussies were dripping wet, and Sonic pulled away from Shadow. A line of cum was between their pussies, and when Sonic pulled away, it lowered to the sofa. "So...pant pant...wonderful." Shadow said and sat up and kissed Sonic. Sonic did the same, only deeper.

"I love you, my precious Shadow." Sonic said.

"I love you too, my sweet, caring Sonic." Shadow replied and held close to her. 


	4. Bad Day For A Wedding

It was now three months later. The wedding was going to be set up at night, and the couple couldn't wait for the ceremony. A week ago, Tails helped Sonic rent out a tuxedo, and Rouge helped Shadow pick out a wedding dress. Tails thought Sonic looked handsome, and Rouge thought Shadow looked sexy and beautiful.

"Mm...Mmph..." Shadow moaned as she and her lover, Sonic were making out under the covers of the king-size bed.

"Mmph┘Mm┘" Sonic moaned in the kisses Shadow was giving him and rubbed her breasts with his hands. Shadow's hand rubbed his chest in a slow, circular motion. Her hand rubs from his chest to his stomach, and then to his cock and stroked it playfully. Sonic moaned in pleasure, "Ohhh┘"

His member throbbed in her hand, and Shadow's head lowered and licked the head, caressing it with her tongue. "Ohh┘Shadow, stop teasing me." Sonic's erection continued to throb, and Shadow wouldn't stop teasing the poor hedgehog. She continued kissing the head, while her fingers caressed the rest of his cock, lightly. Her fingers felt like it was the wind that was stroking him. Sonic moaned in pleasure from the light touch, "Ahh┘ahh┘Shadow┘ahh┘"

Shadow wrapped an arm around his waist. She opened her mouth and sucked on his cock, sexy-like. "Oh!" Sonic arched his back and moaned loudly. "S-Shadow! Ahh!" Hearing Sonic moan turned her on. She sucked deeper and her free hand fondles Sonic's balls.

"Oh god┘your so amazing┘ohhh." Sonic thrusts in Shadow's mouth gently, but Shadow held his hips still and continued having her way. She took his cock out of her mouth, and then rested it between her breasts.

"Ohh┘" Sonic moans from feeling soft warmth around him. Shadow smiled at her lover and held her breasts, and then rubbed them against Sonic's cock. Sonic lied down on the bed and moans from the treatment Shadow's giving him, "Oh fuck...ahh..."

"You like that, huh?" Shadow kept her breasts moving and her head lowered and licked the head again.

"Yes┘yes┘oh god, yes┘" Sonic started to squirm around on the bed. "Shadow, it feels so good."

Shadow squeezed her breasts around Sonic's cock harder and continued moving them up and down. "More, keeping going...getting close to┘OHHHH!" Sonic's member surrendered to Shadow's breasts, as he came on Shadow's face and breasts.

"I better clean up for the wedding." Shadow smirked.

Once again, the mystery girl was in the tree, watching Shadow clean up Sonic's release. Then, she jumped out of the tree and ran off.  
The wedding was going to be held at Angel Island at the Master Emerald Shrine. Knuckles wasn't so happy about it, but he let his friends decorate.

"I hate my life." He said, while sitting on one of the stairs of the shrine.

Tails and Cream were setting up the chairs and the red carpet. The red carpet was for Cream and Shadow to walk on. Cream was going to be the flower girl. She couldn't wait for the event. Tails smiled at her and said, "You look cute in that outfit."

Cream blushed and said, "Thank you Tails."

Suddenly, they wrapped their arms around each other and started making out. Tails was going to undress Cream out of her outfit, until Amy blew a whistle in front of them. "Ahhh! Amy, don't do that!" Tails cried out.

"It would be better if you don't fuck, and it be better if you would work on the wedding decorations more." Amy smirked. She then walked off to the rear of the Shrine to see her boyfriend, Vector and gave him a hug. Vector smiled and started to make out with Amy, while groping her small breasts, passionately.

Amethyst was meditating on one side of the shrine, until Espio called for her. 'Dammit┘" She thought to herself. She stood up and walked to where Espio was and asked, "You called?"

"I was just worried about you. Where were you?" Espio asked.

"I was meditating at the Master Emerald Shrine." She made an annoying look at him.

"Oh, ok, I was just worried."

Amethyst suddenly caught her eye on Sonic. She grinned and walked over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he looked back and saw her.

"Hey, can I help you?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say good luck at tonight's wedding. And I just wanted to say good luck with your soon-to-be wife." Amethyst smiled and blushed.

"Oh, thank you, that's very kind of you." Sonic then climbed up a tree and napped on a branch.

'Too bad you won't be able to marry Shadow,' Amethyst thought to herself, 'because I'm the one who's going to get to her first.'

Knuckles and Rouge were at her house to bake the big cake. Knuckles was in shock that he had to make so many layers for the cake. "Why do we have to make a giant cake like this?" Knuckles asked.

"It's a wedding tradition." Rouge answered.

"But why so big?"

"People have sweet teeth, i guess"  
It was night at Angel Island. The wedding was about to begin, and everyone was so excited. The babylon gang just arrived and was looking forward to the event.

"It's going to be so romantic." Wave said and giggled.

"Let's crash this party!" Jet yelled.

"Hell no! This type of party is one of those really important kinds." Wave stopped Jet from his plans.

"Dammit, I'll just sleep through it, I guess."

Sonic was wearing his new tuxedo, and was standing beside the Master Emerald. He couldn't wait for the event. He couldn't wait to see Shadow in that dress. He was so impatient. "I cannot wait to see Shadow in her wedding dress." Sonic said.

"I saw the dress when I saw Shadow changing in the forest." Amy said. "It looks great."

While Sonic and his friends were talking to one another, Amethyst tiptoed to the forest, where Shadow was putting on her make-up. She thought, 'Time to take action.'

Espio was talking to Vector and Amy about how cold he is right now, until he noticed something wasn't right. He asked, "Hey, you guys seen Amethyst anywhere?"

"The last time I saw her was when she was meditating at the side of the shrine, but that's the only time I saw her." Amy answered.

"C'mon, Amy," Vector commanded, "We're going to take a seat."

Soon, everyone was seated and was kept quiet. Vector tried to keep Charmy's mouth shut from him being so hyper. Wave chained Jet and Storm to their seats so they wouldn't crash the wedding. Cream and Tails were sitting together, and everyone else was doing random stuff.

It was now the time to start the event. Sonic was in front of the Master Emerald, waiting to see his lover. Cream was the first person to walk down the red carpet and up to the Master Emerald. She threw pink petals on the floor, making a trail of them.

"Dammit, where is Shadow?" Rouge was supposed to walk Shadow down the isle, but it was Rouge, all alone. She was panicking. "Guys, I can't find Shadow!" Rouge shouted. They all gasped, and suddenly, they heard a scream.

"AHHHH!" The scream was heard in the forest. It was Shadow.

"Shadow!" Sonic ran in super speed into the forest, looking for Shadow. "Shadow, where are you!"

"Sonic, over here!" Tails was calling Sonic to his location. Sonic ran over to Tails and gasped.

"It's her bouquet." Tails examined it slowly. "I guess someone snatched Shadow and took her somewhere."

Sonic took the bouquet from Tails and cradled it in his arms, "Why now? This was supposed to be a happy day for us. Oh Shadow, where are you?"

Tails and Espio tried to comfort Sonic. Espio said, "Wait a minute! Amethyst is gone too!"

"Maybe she's with Shadow, but who could've taken them?" Tails wondered. 


	5. Amethyst the Mistress

"Wake up, sleepy head." The mystery girl said. Shadow groaned and woke up, and then gasped. She was not at the wedding. She was somewhere that looked like some kind of bondage dungeon. She noticed that she was stripped naked and her breasts were shown out of her chest fluff. She tried to run away, but it turns out her wrists and ankles were chained to the stone wall by electric shackles.

"Holy shit, where am I?" Shadow asked to herself.

"You're in my basement." The girl was in a brown robe. The hood was covering her face, so she wouldn't be recognized. She walked over to Shadow and grinned at her. She put a purple-gloved hand on Shadow's cheek and said, "You are definitely a sexy hedgehog."

"What do you want from me?" Shadow shivered.

"I want you to be my slave. My sex slave." The mystery girl started to rub Shadow's sides. She explained, "You see, I am very interested by your powers."

"Please┘let me go, I have a wedding to go to." Shadow shivered from the rubbing and was now scared of the girl's actions.

"You mean getting married by the blue hedgehog? I don't think so. You're staying," The girl took off her robe and revealed herself, "With me."

"Amethyst!" Shadow gasped in horror. Amethyst was wearing nothing but her gloves and boots. She was butt naked. Shadow growled and said, "You bitch! I knew you wouldn't be trusted! You're also using Espio for your sexual fantasies, aren't you!"

"You mean my boyfriend? Yes I am. He is such a handsome guy. He is also one "big" fellow. We do it every night." Amethyst's hand rubbed the slit of Shadow's pussy, and Shadow moaned loudly from empty pleasure. "And for you, we're going to do it every day.

"No! Please don't-Annh!" Shadow was slapped on the face, which made her cry and whimper. Amethyst continued to touch Shadow in her sensitive place. She leaned on Shadow; her breasts started to rub against hers, while her fingers slid inside Shadow's pussy.

"AHHH! GOD NO!" Shadow tried to squirm, but the electric shackles kept her still. She asked, "How do these shackles work?"

"I made them. I control them with my remote." She took out the remote, which was hiding in a random clothes dresser.

"Please, Amethyst, let me go. I don't want to stay here." Shadow started crying. Amethyst pushed a button on the remote. The shackle that was holding Shadow's left arm vanished.

'Wow, she's so stupid. Why did she do that?' Shadow thought to herself. She raised her left arm and turned into a guy. He stared at Amethyst and his hand aimed at her with a Chaos Spear attack. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled, as he threw the attack at Amethyst. It was a perfect shot, as Amethyst was hit by the attack. She immediately pressed the button on the remote, which made the vanished shackle appear again and grabbed Shadow's left wrist. Shadow gasped.

Amethyst turned a knob on the remote, which made the shackles tighten on Shadow's wrists. She said, "You're not going anywhere, my precious"  
"We have to go find her!" Sonic shouted, as he was panicking. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and the Chaotix were at the basement of the old rickety house. The Chaotix didn't mind helping Sonic find Shadow. Espio wanted to also find Amethyst. And Rouge was worried sick about her.

"I hope she's okay, wherever she is." Rouge said.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay." Tails tried to comfort Sonic from worrying so much about Shadow.

"No she won't, Tails." Sonic said. "The last time I saved her, she was hurt, badly. And I don't want that to happen ever again, even though, it will. I'm tired and sick of seeing Shadow hurt and sad."

"C'mon, Sonic," Knuckles said, "Stop being so obsessed with her. I got a deck of cards to kill time."

Suddenly, Sonic pushed Knuckles to a wall and growled at him. He said, "Listen, Knucklehead, Shadow is the most important thing that has ever happened to me. What would happen if the Master Emerald got stolen again, huh? You would go looking straight for it. Well, I want to go looking straight for Shadow, and all you want me to do is kill time?"

"Sonic, come here." Espio said. Sonic went over to a computer where Espio was sitting. On the computer was a view of the city. A purple dot kept flashing on the screen on one of the houses.

"That's weird," Espio became puzzled, "Amethyst is at her house."

"What about Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"I guess Shadow is also at her house."

"Then let's check her house if she's okay or not"  
"Ahh! Ahh! Oh god┘Ahh┘please stop!" Shadow cried out, as Amethyst's head lowered to his cock and licked the slit.

"You don't like my affection?" Amethyst asked. "Well too bad, because I'm enjoying this."

Shadow started to cry. His legs and arms ached, and he begged for Amethyst to let him go.

"Don't worry, baby," Amethyst said, seductively, "I'll take good care of you." She then took his member in her mouth and sucked on it deeply.

"Ahhh! No! No!" Shadow squirmed uncontrollably, but Amethyst held tightly to his hips and continued having her way. "Please stop!"

Amethyst took his member out of her mouth. She stood up and raised her leg. She held Shadow close, as she let his cock slide inside her, deeply. She moaned in pleasure, "Mmm, you're so thick."

"NO! NOO!" Shadow squirmed more, but got slapped in the face. Amethyst bucked her hips, making her bounce on his cock.

"Mmm...ahh..." Amethyst moaned softly as she bucked her hips harder. Her hand teasingly slapped Shadow's butt, which made him blush and began to cry more.

"Please, Amethyst, let me go, let me go back with my Sonic." Shadow begged.

Amethyst growled at Shadow and slapped him again. She said, "If you ever mention about that blue bastard again, I'll kick you in the balls."

Suddenly, Shadow felt like he was torn apart, as he was shaking from anger. He felt a lot of energy all over his body. "Chaos Blast!" Shadow attacked Amethyst with a Chaos Blast. The attack made Amethyst fly to the stone wall and crash to the ground. The attack also made the remote for the shackles disintegrate. The shackles now vanished, letting Shadow free. He did the next thing that was right - he ran. He ran out of the house and ran straight, not caring where he was going.

Sonic and Espio were going to go to Amethyst's house, when suddenly, a black blur accidentally bumped into them. They fell down on their backs and groaned. Shadow sat up and gasped, as he saw Sonic and Espio and said, "Oh god, Sonic!"

Sonic also gasped, and let Shadow hug him and cry on his shoulder. He said, "Shadow, dammit, I was so worried. What happened to you?"

"I got captured." Shadow kept nuzzling Sonic and kissed him multiple times on his face.

"By who?" Espio asked.

Shadow got mad again and said, "You're bitchy no-good girlfriend, Amethyst."

"WHAT?" Espio gasped. "But why?!"

"She's a slut. She only wanted to be your girlfriend only for the sex. She was also interested with my powers, so she took me to her house and tried to rape me. Now I'm so pissed off and crying from missing the best day of my life."

Sonic comforted him by rubbing his back quills and kissing his face. Then, he noticed something, "Where's your wedding dress?"

"Oh no! I forgot it at her house!" Shadow cried even more. Sonic tried to comfort him again.

"Forget the dress. I think I have a better idea." Sonic said.

"I'll catch up with you guys at Angel Island," Espio said, "I need to have a talk with Amethyst."

When he took off, Shadow said to Sonic, smiling, "So, what is your big idea"  
Espio took off to her house. He was so angry. He couldn't stop thinking about what Shadow said. He was now at the front door of Amethyst's house. He slammed the door open and ran downstairs to her little playroom. "Shadow was right." Espio said, while looking at the "dungeon" and then down at Amethyst on the floor. "You are a slut and a no-good friend."

"Espio, what are you talking about?" Amethyst lied.

"You know what I'm talking about. Amethyst, I'm afraid our relationship is officially over."

"What? No! I can explain!"

"There is no need to explain about your little play with Shadow. Now, do me a favor, and never let me see your face ever again, and find another person to fuck your brains out." Espio walked away from Amethyst and out of the house. He said to himself, "I knew I should've stayed away from her and continue being a ninja, but no, I chose to love someone, and the someone I love is a whore. I guess I'll go back to my regular life now."

He sighed and started to cry, as he ran to catch up with Sonic and Shadow. 


	6. Husband and Wife

The wedding was held two days later.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Tails said. Soon, Sonic and Shadow were wrapping their arms around each other and kissing deeply, and everyone cheered for the couple. Sonic was wearing his tuxedo, and for Shadow, she was wearing a white glittering skirt, which attracted almost everyone. Sonic was trying to find a good skirt for Shadow to wear at the store. It took almost a day to find it, and he finally did find it.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Amy shouted.

"Way to go, guys!" Charmy yelled.

"You're the best!" Wave cried out.

Rouge ran to Shadow and hugged her tightly. She said, "I hope you have a great life with your new lover."

"Thank you, Rouge. Today, this is the most happiest day of my life." Shadow nuzzled her new husband. Sonic smiled and nuzzled back. Shadow raised her left arm and was a guy. He held Sonic close, as he held out his Chaos Emerald and Chaos Controlled from Angel Island to their house.

Sonic and Shadow were now at the front door of their place. Sonic groaned from having a leg cramp and stomachache. Shadow started to massage Sonic's leg. One minute later, he was fine again. Sonic opened the door and let Shadow in first. He closed the door behind him, and then everything was paused. "We're finally together." Shadow broke the pause and nuzzled Sonic. He then raised his right arm, changing back to a girl, so she can rest her powers.

"Yes, we are." Sonic held her close. "You want dinner? I can make you fresh pasta."

"Mmm, that sounds great"  
Soon, Sonic put some pasta on Shadow's plate and gave the plate to her. Then, he put some on his plate and sat across from her at the table.

"I can almost imagine you being the best and most handsome cook in the world." Shadow giggled and blushed.

"I can almost imagine you being the most handsome and beautiful person in the world." Sonic also blushed. After Sonic and Shadow were done with dinner, they both sat on the couch, spending the rest of the evening by reading The Outsiders together. They left off on the last chapter, and finally, they were done.

"I hope you don't become a bad boy like those guys in the book." Shadow giggled.

"I'll never be bad, you know that." Sonic smirked and held Shadow close. "But I can still be naughty."

Shadow giggled, knowing what he meant. Shadow went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Sonic licked his lips, as he saw Shadow's butt. Sonic thought, 'Damn, she is fine.'

Shadow finished her cup of water and smiled at Sonic. She was going to walk to him and kiss him, until she accidentally tripped and fell on Sonic. She was on top of him, sitting on his crotch.

"Sonic┘"

"Shadow┘"

Sonic sat up, while he scooped Shadow in his arms and kissed her deeply, while he walked to their bedroom. He crawled on the bed and settled Shadow there.

"Sonic, my handsome and sexy hubby, please make love to me." Shadow begged. Sonic smiled and captured her in a deep, passionate kiss. They both moaned, as their hands rubbed all over each other. Sonic kissed her face and her neck, while Shadow rubbed all over Sonic's quills and scratched behind his ears.

"Shadow, my handsome and beautiful babe, I love you." Sonic suckled on her neck.

"I love you too, my precious." Shadow smiled, and happy tears were sliding down her face. Sonic began rubbing Shadow's sides while sucking at her neck. He began groping her softly and seductively on multiple places.

"Oh Sonic┘" Shadow moaned, "That tickles."

Sonic's hand took out her breasts out of her chest fluff and caressed them lovingly. Shadow moaned softly and held close to him. His head licked lower to his favorite spot, which was Shadow's right breast. He began to suckle on the nipple, until he stopped. He tasted milk in his mouth. "I started lactating today." Shadow blushed.

"You taste wonderful." He suckled on the nipple more, wanting more milk. His hand caressed her other breast, while Shadow pulled down her skirt and panties. Sonic's free hand traveled down to Shadow's wet pussy and slid two fingers inside her slowly.

"Ohhh S-sonic! I l-love you!" Shadow moaned loudly.

"I love you too, my precious." Sonic moved his fingers around in Shadow, while his member started to get hard. Shadow smiled and opened her legs wider, waiting for Sonic to do his magic, to make love to her. Sonic smiled softly and took his fingers out. He positioned himself in front of her, and paused.

"Take me, I want to be yours. I want to be dominated by you. I want you to touch me in places where I moan in pleasure. I want you to love me. I want you to show me what love is. Make love to me, Sonic." Shadow begged. Sonic would never turn down a plea like that. He held her close as he started to enter her tight pussy slowly. Shadow moaned in pleasure, "Ohhh! Oh Sonic!"

"Ohhh Shadow!" Sonic moaned out, as he deeply slid inside her. Without stopping, he began thrusting inside her, deeply. Shadow moaned loudly in delight and wrapped her legs around Sonic.

'This feeling inside of me┘'

Sonic began to push harder; his moans mingled with Shadow's, "Ahh ahhh!"

'┘It's very soft.'

Shadow's legs pushed Sonic deeper. She was already sweating from Sonic's pleasuring minutes ago. Sonic began groping in places where Shadow would moan heavenly in enjoyment.

'I become full of this feeling when I think of you.'

"Oh Sonic, push faster! Ahh!" Shadow cried out. Sonic complied and pounded his throbbing cock inside her faster. Slapping sounds were heard when he slaps his balls against her pussy.

'Do I feel that way about everybody?'

The bed shook violently from Sonic's rough thrusts, and they didn't care. They were having the time of their lives.

'No, only when I think about that person.'

"Ahh ahh ahh ahhhh!" Sonic moaned uncontrollably as he went rougher than before. The couple didn't seem to care that the lovemaking was very rough.

'What happens when I'm with that person?'

"Ahh ahhhh Sonic! I'm going t-t-to┘" Shadow held her orgasm longer, so she and Sonic would become one.

'I get warm┘like I'm glowing inside.'

"Oh Shadow┘oh fuck┘I'm coming!" Sonic didn't break a sweat from his rough actions. He ached for release and was moaning and grunting.

'What if we can't be together?'

"Cum inside me, Sonic! I want to become one with you! Show me how much you love me!" Shadow was squirming uncontrollably.

'It hurts.'

"I c-can't hold it much l-longer! Ahh!" Sonic was also squirming and his head lowered to kiss Shadow deep and passionate.

'It hurts right here, in my heart.'

"SSOONNIICC! AHHHH!" Shadow arched her back and exploded on Sonic.

"SSHHAADDOOWW! AHHHH!" Sonic let his orgasm go, releasing inside her. Their moans and screams mingled in the room. They were panting heavily, as they relaxed and made out with each other. Sonic slowly pulled out and lied down next to his lover.

"Sonic┘" Shadow said, "You are the most precious thing to me, like you're my prized possession."

"I feel the same way, Shadow." Sonic kissed her forehead. "You are also my prized possession. I love you."

Everything paused again, until Shadow asked, "Sonic...would you ever think of having kids?"

"I don't know. I'll think about it." Sonic answered and cuddled his lover. They both fell asleep at the same time, dreaming good thoughts. 


End file.
